


Actos Cotidianos

by Alexis_Elric



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 16:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_Elric/pseuds/Alexis_Elric
Summary: Shizuo tiene una lista de cosas que Izaya odia, costumbres y actitudes que repite más de lo quisiera, sin embargo, lo quiere, pero eso no significa que terminara dándole siempre la razón.Ambos tienen un equilibrio muy delicado en los actos cotidianos que gobiernan sus vidas.





	Actos Cotidianos

**Author's Note:**

> Este trabajo fue escrito el 18/12/15 y al parecer es de temática navideña, en estos momentos recuerdo poco de la trama cuando llegue abajo y se haya refrescado mi memoria haré mis primeras declaraciones, sin embargo, recuerdo muy bien que por esta época estaba totalmente loca por la Shizaya ¡Joder es que los amo!   
Espero disfruten la lectura, nos leemos abajo.

_ **Izaya odia las verduras con todo su ser”** _

—Come todo —exclamo Shizuo mientras retiraba su plato de la mesa

Izaya miro el brócoli y frunció el ceño —Esto es veneno —exclamo mientras levantaba el tenedor con el brócoli.

Shizuo suspiro —Hablas enserio —comento alzado una ceja mientras cruzaba los brazos. Izaya asintió —Si no lo quieres comer está bien —dijo y se acercó al pelinegro, tomo la mano de Izaya y comió el brócoli, el pelinegro iba a sonreír por su triunfo, pero Shizuo lo tomo del rostro con suavidad y lo beso empujando en la boca de Izaya la verdura.

Izaya intento apartarse, pero no pudo, el agarre de su pareja era fuerte —¿Qué demonios? —Exclamo molesto, se limpió los labios y tomo rápidamente el agua que se encontraba en la mesa. —Eso fue asqueroso —comento enojado.

Shizuo subió los hombros —Tienes que comerte las verduras de alguna forma —comento despreocupado luego tomo el plato de Izaya y se dirigió a la cocina.

_ **“Izaya detesta el calor, pero odia aún más el aire acondicionado”** _

—No puedo creer que te refriaras por usar el aire acondicionado— Shizuo rio—, eres la única persona a la que la gripe en pleno verano —cuando el termómetro sonó lo retiro.

—Cállate, es tú culpa —exclamo Izaya mientras se tapaba con la sabana.

—Mi culpa ¿Por qué? —Shizuo miro el termómetro—, la fiebre no baja —admitió preocupado.

—Si no tuvieras esa penosa necesidad de dormir con aire acondicionado yo no estaría enfermo —admitió, Shizuo sabía que eso no era un reclamo, ya tenían un tiempo juntos sabía leer entre líneas. En lo personal él nunca se detuvo a pesar si Izaya odiaba el aire acondicionado solo lo uso, porque primero hacia mucho calor y segundo estaba en su departamento. Había sido un acto egoísta.

—Podrías haberme dicho algo —exclamo levantándose—. llamare al trabajo para avisar que no iré hoy.

—No es necesario —dijo Izaya sentándose en la cama—, estaré bien solo necesito dormir y los medicamentos, he sobrevivido de cosas peores —Shizuo lo miró fijamente y después alzo los hombros.

—No creo que dejarte solo sea una buena idea —Shizuo se sentó en la cama—. Lamento no haberte preguntado, pero debes admitir que es una rareza enfermarse con el aire acondicionado.

—Tú eres una rareza —admitió Izaya dejándose caer hacia atrás.

La falta de reclamo era una clara señal para Shizuo, decidió salir a llamar para avisar que faltaría al trabajo. Cuando Shizuo regreso a la habitación Izaya estaba quedándose dormido, se acomodó a su lado y entrelazo sus manos, Izaya se acomodó cerca de tu cuerpo —Si llegas a contagiarte no pienso cuidarte.

Shizuo sonrió y después beso su frente —Descansa.

Izaya lo abrazo y murmuro suavemente —Una última cosa, desecha ese maldito aparato —exigió.

Shizuo sonrió, encontrar el equilibrio en ocasiones era difícil, pero estaba seguro que habría una solución que se ajustara a ambos.

_ ** “En ocasiones Izaya forma tormentas en un vaso de agua”** _

Izaya se sentía impaciente llevaba toda la tarde marcando el número de Shizuo y no respondía, estaba preocupado después de haber visto las noticias y escuchar sobre el accidente del tren, una gran incertidumbre se apodero de él. Shizuo siempre tomaba esa línea para llegar al trabajo.

Marco nuevamente pero el celular salió fuera de línea, se sentó en el mueble y encendió la televisión, estaba molesto y preocupado —Maldición —murmuro. Shizuo nunca había sido fanático de los celulares, pero no podía entender porque no contestaba. Apago el televisor e intento no preocuparse después de todo las malas noticias siempre eran las primeras en saberse.

***

Izaya despertó al sentir que le acariciaban el rostro —No duermas aquí, levantaras enfermo.

El pelinegro abríos los ojos y aparto a Shizuo con brusquedad —Quítate —dijo molesto mientras se ponía de pie.

—¿Qué te pasa? —inquirió el rubio, en ese momento Izaya sintió el olor a alcohol.

—¡Te estuve llamando y no pudiste responder el maldito celular! —exclamo molesto.

—El celular se dañó —explico con calma.

—Y para celebrar que el celular se te haya dañado, te fuiste a beber —acuso con molestia, Shizuo alzo una ceja estaba muy seguro que eso terminaría en una discusión.

—Podrías dejar que te explique…

—¿Para qué? —Interrumpió—, por lo visto a ti te importan poco mis sentimientos.

—Izaya sabes bien que eso no es cierto.

—¡Es media noche maldita sea! te estuve esperando todo el día, estaba realmente preocupado por lo del accidente, espere que al menos llamaras a decir que estabas bien ¡Pero no! Prefieres perder el tiempo con tus amigos, pero te cuesta tomarte cinco minutos para llamarme.

—Déjame explicarte —pidió Shizuo intentando mantener la calma. Ni siquiera lograba entender porque estaba tan enojado, esa no era la primera vez que destruía un celular o se perdía durante horas, siempre creyó que Izaya era bastante tolerante ante situaciones tan escuetas. 

—¡Explicarme que! —grito—. Solo necesitaba saber que estabas bien, pero ni eso te importo. Casi me da un maldito ataque de ansiedad por tu culpa.

—Sé que estas molesto por que no te llame, pero no entiendo porque te comportas así.

Izaya sonrió con enojo —¡Acaso eres una bestia! Debiste haber llamado después de que te enteraste del accidente en el tren, después de ver las noticias me preocupe y cuando no contestaste el celular solo podía pensar en que algo te paso ¡Y tu estaba ocupado emborrachándote! Eres el peor novio del mundo.

Shizuo le hubiese restado importancia a la situación estaba acostumbrado a los dramas de su pareja, sin embargo, los ojos al borde de las lagrimas le indicaban la seriedad del asunto, no era solo enojo lo que había en Izaya, el temor y dolor se mezclaban. Frunció sus labios, su novio tenía razón era una bestia.

Shizuo se movió con rapidez y lo abrazo —Lamento mucho hacerte preocupar, es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a preocuparme por esas cosas innecesarias.

Izaya lo aparto, tenía el ceño fruncido —¡Ah! Entonces mi preocupación por ti es innecesaria.

Shizuo lo miró con sorpresa —No era eso lo que quería decir yo solo…

—¡Me casen de oírte! Sabes algo si consideras mi preocupación innecesaria te advierto que desde ahora cualquier cosa que venga de ti es superflua para mí.

Izaya camino hacia la habitación —Izaya espera por favor hablemos de esto —Shizuo fue tras él.

—¡No pienso hablar con un borracho egoísta! Disfruta del mueble.

Y sin más entro en la habitación cerrando la puerta con seguro. Shizuo suspiro, camino hacia el mueble y se dejo caer en él. Ahora quedaban en claro dos cosas primero debía ser más cuidadoso con su celular y segundo no volvería a beber en el trabajo solo para complacer al cliente.

_ **“Izaya habla mucho pero cuando lo sorprenden no sabe que decir”** _

—Pronto será navidad —comento despreocupado el rubio mientras avanzaban.

—Lo sé, aunque considero que no importante —respondió de forma despreocupada el pelinegro.

Shizuo asintió —Es una pena oír eso estaba pensado en darte un regalo —exclamo mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

—Enserio, no sabes cuándo me duele que no me regales nada —agregó en tono sarcástico.

Shizuo sonrió —Eres más frio que el clima —agrego sin perder la sonrisa que se había dibujado en su rostro.

—Así me quieres.

El rubio se detuvo —No solo te quiero—agregó tomándolo de la cintura con suavidad—. También te amo.

Izaya se sonrojo, sus ojos expresaban mucho más de lo que podía expresar con las palabras —Eres un bruto —comento después de unos segundos—, no debes decir esas cosas en un lugar así.

—Se dice “_también te amo_” Izaya —Shizuo se separo y deposito un beso en su frente, Izaya lo abrazo.

—Te amo —agrego el pelinegro abrazándolo con fuerza. 

**Author's Note:**

> Vaya el editar funciono, primero recuerdo que este Fic si le hice la corrección una vez, porque escribí “Shinzuo” en lugar de “Shizuo” ¡Lo siento mucho para todos quienes leyeron ese gran error! Editar este fic me hizo darme cuenta de que antes era más romántica que ahora. La verdad es que he metido la mano en ciertos guiones para que pueda ser más legible. 
> 
> Me ha gustado mucho volver a leer esto, espero que ahora se disfrute/entienda más que la versión anterior. Y sobre todo Espero que lo disfrutaran. 
> 
> Ya saben se aceptan review o sugerencias. 
> 
> Gracias por leer. 
> 
> Larga vida y prosperidad.


End file.
